Camping Trip
by redhairdream
Summary: The group of four decide t go on a camping trip. But when Phoebe asks Helga to share with Arnold so she can be with Gerald, how will Helga react? How will all of this turn out? Rated T for language and implied situations


**You guys I am so sorry about the jumbled mess my story was before, my computer would not let me upload the doc like I usually do so I just did the copy and paste thing. Trust me when I say I am never doing that again I myself hate when stories look like one big paragraph, without other paragraphs or lines. So again I apologize and hre is the original version where it makes actual sense. Jesus I recommend avoiding copy and paste, what a nightmare!**

**So here you go:) uh read and review and all that jazzzz:) uhhh enjoy, peeps**

_(Post tjm- has nothing to with with my tjm story. This one takes place as if they were 10 when they saved his parents and he stayed with them. They are now juniors or seniors. Haven't decided yet.)_

.

Now a days Arnold had become best friends, well besides Gerald and Phoebe of course, but that's not the point here. I had learned to put my insecurities aside way back in the sixth grade, figuring that it would be better for me to at least have him as a friend if I couldn't have him for anything else. So I changed my attitude (yes I kept the sarcasm and quick whit-i just wouldn't be me without it) and tadahhh what do you have? Friends who tell each other _almost_ everything.

I have to say that I've put myself in what would be described as the best _and_ worst situation of my life. Figured out that we have become best friends now a days? Well if not,scrub the sleep from your eyes and reread this, criminy. Anyways well I bet your wondering what that 'best and worst situations of my life' is right? Well I'll tell you, so long as you don't laugh. I may be nicer now but I can still beat your head in if I feel it necessary. Anyways. As I was saying, it had been Phoebes idea that we all go camping. At the time I was like 'Sure why not! What could possibly happen?' boy do I regret (Yet not really) making that statement. It's like I have a cloud of karma hovering over me. OK now I bet your confused. It's not my fault your as dense as Football Head. Let me start at the beginning OK? Sound good to you? Awesome.

…...

I swallowed a scream as small arms wrapped around my waist and nearly cut me in half. "Can't..breathe..Pheebs...lose the grip.."

Phoebe dropped her arms, but remained grinning when I turned around and raised an eyebrow in question,(yes _an _ eyebrow. I got rid of that infernal thing years ago. Even before Arnold and I began talking) "Sorry Helga. I'm just so escited! This is going to be so much fun!" Phoebe squealed again making Helga cover her ears in mock horror.

"Sure Pheebs, what could be more fun than lugging tents and canned beans around the woods." Helga did have to give Phoebe props though, despite the comment i was a little excited. I would get to spend time with her Gerald and Arnold for a whole four days. Well she was mostly excited about Arnold but hey, Phoebe already knew that.

"Oh Helga, silly. Definitely no beans.." For some reason althugh it had only been the prunes she had eaten that day ever since Phoebe had farted back in the fourth grade she avoided both beans and prunes for like the rest of her life. Hey I wasn't gonna complain, i'm not exactly the biggest fan of beans as it is.

I gave a dramatic sigh of relief and wiped my forehead, "Oh thank God, I don't know what i'd do if I had to sit four days with your and your-"

"Helga!" Phoebe glared at me but I could tell she wasn't serious. If i'm being honest here I have to say that in private when Phoebe didn't care it got just a tad bit smelly. But I love her anyways

I laughed and held my hands up in surrender. "Sorry Pheebs, I couldn't help it."

"Of course not. Now c'mon, were gonna be late for class!" Phoebe grinned and yanked me down the hallwa, nearly yanking my arm out of it's socket.

"Crininy Phoebe! Chill! We still got like five minutes."

…...

I shook my head in dismay. They were incorrigible! Phoebe stood on her tip-toes arms locked around Geralds neck, kissing him deeply. "OK you two. Seriously. Do I need to pour ice water down your backs?"

Arnold laughed. "It's not _that_ bad."

"Yeah Helga, it's not like we're putting on a show. Not that i'd mind proving to the world that i've got the most amazing girlfriend ever." Phoebe blushed. "So Helga, you ready for the camping trip?"

Helga smiled. "Yeah. The idea isn't so bad I guess. We could have chosen worse company after all." Just then Rhonda shot down the hallway, holding up her Indian print dress as not to step on it. As expected Curly, who was now actually nice looking now but still insane, Shot after her.

"RHONDA MY LOVE! YOU CAN'T RUN FROM THE INEVITABLE.

Helga laughed. "See what I mean?"

…...

Since Gerald had offered to get all the camping supplies, and Phoebe had packed all the snacks and meals I offered to drive the hummer Bob was so fond of. Just a few minutes later Helga pulled up to Phoebe's house, who much like myself chose to wear khaki shorts and a v-neck black t-shirt. Well I wore a green one but you understand. She tossed her bags into the bags of the hummer, before climbing into the passenger seat.

Was she.. blushing?

"Uh, Pheebs? You Ok?"

She blushed some more. "Yeah, um, can I ask you for a favor? It's uh, quite embarrassing actually." Helga held back a giggle.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Well, um, you see... that is...cangeraldandishareatent?" I stared at her totally confused.

"Can you what now?"

Phoebe cleared her throat. "Can...Gerald and I...share a tent..?"

It took me a minute to realize just why she was asking. I gasped. "Is Phoebe planning on ding the horizontal mambo? I'm so proud of you!" Now don't get me wrong, I myself am still a virgin, but the fact that Phoebe was choosing to do this just about tickled me to death. For lack of a less girly thing to say.

"Well. Yeah. You don't mind sharing with Arnold do you?" Oh...shit.

"Uh...sure. Why not? Four days in the same tent...with Arnold...What could possibly go wrong?"

Phoebe giggled. "Helga, are you thinking about what could happen between you..and ice cream?" Helga grinned

"Maybe.." Just then I pulled up to Geralds house. I sighed in relief. "Saved by the bell." Phoebe and I decided to hop out and give Gerald a hand since he had the most bags and supplies to pack.

Gerald grinned. "Thanks you guys."

…...

I blushed after the tents were set up. If it was me and Pheebs in the tent it wouldn't be a big deal, but it's not me and Pheebs. It's me and Arnold. In such a small freaking tent. I mumbled under my breath, "Pheebs, you better be grateful."

"Oh believe me Helga, we are." Gerald grinned from ear to ear, totally oblivious to my discomfort.

"Does Arnold know the plans?"

Gerald grinned wider. "Nope. I'm leaving that to you. Oh look! You can tell him now." Gerald walked off just as Arnold stopped behind me

"Tell me what?" I blushed deeply.

"Um, well, you see the thing is...we have to, uh, share a tent. So that Gerald and Phoebe can share their own.." Arnolds cheeks turned bright red. "I hope you don't mind, Football Head. I uh, wasn't gonna tell Pheebs no. She's done enough for me as it is."

"NO! No that's OK. I understand. I don't mind at all." After that, very embarrassing discussion, they all decided to burn a small fire. It was getting pretty dark, since the set up of camp took a couple hours. They all laughed over old stories and roasted hot dogs over the fire.

"Oh my, and do you remember April fools in the fourth grade?" Phoebe asked. She was grinning ear to ear, clasping Geralds hand in hers.

Gerald laughed. "Yeah. Helga decided to fake being blind."

Helga grinned. "Yeah and Arnold finally grew some balls and got me back. I have to admit, that was a petty fun day."

"Hey! I had balls in the fourth grade!"

"Yeah but they hadn't dropped yet Football Head." Gerald howled with laughter, and Phoebe covered her mouth to hide the giggles. Arnold just blushed. But then he got a glint in his eyes.

"Uh oh.." I slowly got up and backed away. Only to have Him grin and stalk after me.

"Looks like Arnold really did grow some balls." Gerald laughed.

"Uh, some help here you guys.."

"Nope." Gerald grinned. "I think i'll let this play out. Good entertainment."

I backed up, suddenly afraid. Then Arnold spoke up, making me a little more scared. "Hey Gerald? You guys can go to bed if you want. We'll see you tomorrow." With out question the two got up and zipped the tent closed behind them.

"Oh, shit." Arnold grinned and began stalking after her again.

"Now that it's just us.. maybe I can prove you wrong."

I laughed nervously. "Prove what? I said you grew some balls. I believe you, you don't have to do anything you'll regret."

"Oh I wont regret this. Believe me." Oh my. I said something to piss him off, he's finally snappped. "You Helga have been mean to me. Up till sixth grade. You have for some reason called me Football Head, all your life. And for what?" I stopped, having backed into a tree. But before I could go anywhere, he placed his hands next to me on either side of my face. "So Helga? What have you got to say for yourself?" He leaned in close, grinning. I stayed silent, fear making my heart pound. Oh I wasn't afraid of him hurting me physically, he was too sweet for that. I was more afraid of him yanking the truth from under me. From pulling away my safety blanket of distance and 'just friends' didn't he know that I couldn't tell him? Again? Doesn't he remember what the last time went like? HE gave ME an out. I had always believed that out wasn't only for me. It was also for him, to get out of this mess. "It's OK Helga. I'll give you till the last day of the trip." He smiled slightly then walked away to the tent.

After a few minutes, and a change into a pair of sweats and a pink tank-top I finally crawled into the tent. But I stopped, totally mortified at what I was seeing. There was only one freaking sleeping bag! "You have got to be kidding me..."

Arnold laughed. "There's only one for each tent."

"Wait, was this planned? Because if we never shared a tent I really can't see you and Gerald getting all cozy under one sleeping bag."

He just grinned and opened the bag. "C'mon Pataki. Time to sleep."

Blushing profusely I slowly lowered myself into the sleeping bag. He leaned over me and zipped up the bag. He was still grinning. "Wipe that smile off you face Hair Boy."

Arnold laughed and struggled to stop smiling. "Sorry." the last thing Helga was aware of was the feeling of rightfulness.

…...

"Look at those two. Do you think anything has happened yet?"I stirred, annoyed at the male voice, but was too tired to focus on if it was real or not.

"No. Not yet I'm afraid. Lets give them a few more minutes and cook breakfast?"

"Sounds good to me."

The annoying voices finally went away, allowing me to snuggle into the soft warmth in peace with out distraction. For now anyways. I pressed into warmth surrounding me and sighed contentedly. A few minutes later that warmth moved in closer.

"Good morning sunshine." My eyes shot open. I blushed realizing what that warmth was. Arnold had his arms wrapped around my waist, and his nose snuggled against my neck. I could feel him smiling against my neck. I made to move away from him but his arm tightened. "Oh not yet. I am very comfortable. I'd like to stay like this a little longer if you don't mind."

I didn't know what to say. I mean the boy I've been in love with wanted to cuddle and was rubbing his nose against my neck! Which I must add as a side note was messing with me, and making me very uncomfortable, but not in a bad way if you know what I mean.. So without anything else to do I struggled to make myself relax and savor the feeling. But of course as soon as I finally relaxed he hopped out of the sleeping bag, an evil glint in his eyes and his mouth twitching with a smile.

"Time for breakfast."

Totally flustered and aggravated I plopped down on the log Phoebe had set out. Phoebe and Gerald sat across from me. I knew they wanted to laugh. "Helga, uh, you feeling OK?"

"Just peachy Pheebs. Whats for breakfast?"

Giggling Phoebe replied, "Eggs. We have granola bars for lunch."

During this whole exchange Arnold was grinning at me, eyes glinting with laughter. " You are you OK, Helga?"

"Doing great. How about you?" I think everyone could hear the sarcasm in my voice. Think I'm over reacting? Because wouldn't you be annoyed if the love of your life teased you? I managed to make myself relaxed myself through out the day. We hiked a bit through the trails , which I should tell you totally wears you down. Byt the time we all got back, Phoebe was slouching, her blue tank top sweaty. Gerald and Arnold were much the same but being the 'macho men' they are, acted as if they weren't bothered. (even though they were totally tired. I'm Helga G. Pataki. I can tell) Finally Gerald frowned at me.

"Geez, Pataki. How are you not sweating like a pig?"

"Cause I am just that awesome of course." Gerald rolled his eyes and pulled Phoebe close.

"Well I think Pheebs and I are going to hit the sack. " Phoebe blushed a dark red and smacked his shoulder. " I suggest you two do the same." I blushed as red as Phoebe. We all knew exactly what he was saying. Hello, this was Gerald...

"Gerald..." He just laughed and helped Phoebe stand up and got go their tent. Which left them all alone. Of course. "Helga? Can I ask you something?"

I hesitated. What could he possibly want to know? "Uh, sure?"

"What does it feel like to love?" Arnold watched me, curiosity lighting his, gorgeous green eyes. But the question he asked finally sunk in and I froze.

"Why..uh..why do you ask?" I stared at the ground, unsure of what his answer could be. Could he possibly love someone? And not know for sure?

"Just humor me Helga? You'll find out in due time."

I sighed. Standing up, I watched the sky until I found the right spot and motioned him over. "Do me a favor, and answer me something. How many stars are there?"

Frowning for a minute, Arnold stared at the sky, then smiled slightly. "Too many to count. Why?"

"Look for the brightest one. And don't stop until you do. Show me when you do." I stayed quiet as he searched. After a few minutes, his eyes brightened and his lips twisted into a satisfied smile. "Do you feel that? Joy? Belonging? It's a beautiful feeling that. At first you feel lost among the stars. There are thousands of them, millions. How do you know which one is the brightest? How do you know which one is right? For a while you think that feeling is normal, and easy to live with. But then..you see it. For the first time. The brightest star in the sky. You finally feel..at peace. Like you now have a purpose in life. It's your purpose to see that star every night, to make sure it still shines, make sure it still guides." By now I was lost in my thoughts, whispering the answer. "I feel a need deep in my heart, to make sure that star never dulls. I feel a deep purpose in life. I look for that star every night, even when sometimes the lights make it too dull to see." I shook my head, snapping myself out of my reverie.

"Helga.."

"I think I'm gonna go to bed. Good night Arnold." I turned away hiding the tears beginning to fall. I wasn't sad, per say. Well I guess I was but, it was more like the fact that I knew if Arnold ever felt like this, it would not be with me. I wasn't worthy of such a thing.

Arnold gave enough time to slip into something comfortable before opening the tent flap and helping me into the sleeping bag. I didn't object when he pulled me back against his chest. "I didn't mean to make you cry. I didn't know.."

I sighed. I could never be mad at the boy. "I know. It's not your fault." Before I fell asleep I knew Arnold whispered something in my ear, but I was too far gone to understand it.

…...

The next day it became a silent agreement between us to not bring up last night. It was kind of a sore spot for me now, yet at the same time it was such a sweet new memory. Something I knew I would cherish for the rest of time.

Through out the day, I was actually smiling. I expected to feel sad after that, but I wasn't surprisingly. Something I was very grateful for. I didn't want anyone to ask questions, and start to worry. I was kinda in my own world through out the day, totally unaware of the worried stares I couldn't quite avoid. Finally Gerald pulled me aside as Phoebe pulled Arnold aside. Gerald sighed. "Alright Helga. Wanna tell e whats wrong?"

I stared at the ground. "Nothing Gerald. I'm fine."

"Bullshit." I raised m eyebrows in surprise. "You've not made a comeback all day. I called you a drama queen Helga! Of course it was just a test, and you know what? You didn't say a word. Helga please! Tell me what wrong!"

I closed my eyes but the tears came anyways. "Gerald, I don't know what to do!" Gerald pulled me close. "I don't deserve him."

"And why do you think that?" I was surprised that he was the one to comfort me, but I was too far gone to question it.

"Why do I bother? I'm nothing but a bitch. I'm a pathetic little girl whose parents don't care about. My own sister is blind, and Miriam is too far gone to remember me. Gerald I can't do this anymore."

Gerald turned me to him and glared at me. "Now you listen to me. You are perfectly fine the way you are. You are snappy, sarcastic you are bright and wonderful. And he is gonna see that. _You are his brightest star._ Now. Cheer up, call me tall hair boy so we can tell ghost stories yes?"

I laughed, wiping away the tears. " C'mon tall hair boy, lets go tell some stories." I turned around but before I walked back I faced Gerald again. "And Gerald? Thanks." I kissed him on the cheek and sat back down on the log. As promised, we told ghost stories. Ones that even freaked me out a little, and that's quite a thing to accomplish, to scare Helga G. Pataki. They made smores and laughed and joked. It seriously cheered me up. When everyone went to bed Arnold pulled me aside and asked if we could stay up a little longer.

"Sure."

"Lets just watch the stars. I wanna make sure mine shines as brightly as it can."

I guess I didn't catch what he truly meant, so we just layed back and watched the sky.

"Hey Helga? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I was kind of skeptical though. I didn't really want a repeat of last night.

"Well. Promise to answer me honestly?" I nodded, a bit more skeptical than before. "Do you still love me?"

My breath caught in my throat. Why did he want to know? "Uuh. Yeah." I cringed waiting for the let down.

"Have you ever loved anyone else? Or thought you did?"

I stayed quiet, thinking. "No. never. It's always been you." I rolled over on my side away from him. Why was I being so open about this? He must have drugged me or something. I scoffed at the thought. Yeah, sure Helga. You let yourself think that.

"Can I ask why? You don't have to answer, if your uncomfortable."

I sighed and sat up, propping my head on my hand. "It's OK. There's no point in _not_ answering." she didn't even have to think of the answer. It was kind of a duh kind of question. "Your you. You are the sweetest, kindest person I know. You make it a habit to help those around you. And since the very beginning you've seen me for who I really am. You were the first one to show me kindness, and continue to do so. I have done nothing but torment you till we were eleven and yet here you are, one of my best friends. That's all I could ever ask fo-" Arnold interrupted me, but not by saying anything, oh no. it was more like a kiss. One I instantly sunk into. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. His tongue traced my lips and I allowed him in. I practically fainted in pleasure. I had looked forward to this moment for the longest time. Then he pulled pack, his hand resting on my neck. I breathed hard and layed my forehead on his. "I don't understand."

He sighed contentedly. "I've never been in love before. I thought I was. Many times but it was nothing compared to this. I had to know what love felt like to you, to know if you still felt that way. I never meant to make you cry, Helga. I didn't know it would be that painful for you. But after that I knew you still loved me. You have no idea how happy that made me, well besides the fact that I made you cry. But to know that I wasn't alone in this-"

"What?" I froze. What did he mean? 'Alone in this'? He couldn't possibly...

He laughed and rubbed his nose against mine, which I nearly swooned at. I mean hello, that had to be the cutest thing on the planet! "Helga, you are so smart, but sometimes you are more dense than you accuse me of being. I love you. I love you so much."

I smiled. "Do you?"

"Yes Pataki. I do! I love everything about you. Your sarcasm, your wit, your smile, your heart, your taste in men..." He waggled his eyebrows. I laughed at this.

"Oh someones getting cocky now huh?"

"You betcha." Getting cocky myself, I closed the distance and bit down on his nose. "Helga!" He laughed and pinched her thigh.

"Ow! Butt munch."

"Nose munch."

"You betcha."

…...

Now don't get the wrong idea, Arnold and I didn't do anything. We played around a bit (Clean fun) before we both just went to sleep. I ended up sleeping in his arms, a small smile and peaceful dreams.

The next morning Gerald and Phoebe didn't say anything about how close Arnold and I were acting, which was pretty close. But don't get your panties in a twist, we were definitely not one of those gross lovey dovey couples that are sickeningly sweet. We just joked around more smiled more. Little did I know that Arnold, at least in private, had not been acting like himself. Or so says Gerald. Says he's been distant lately, which probably would have scared me if I had seen it myself. But then again I was seriously glad I _hadn't_ seen it myself.

"Hey Helga?" Phoebe had come up to me, fidgeting slightly.

"Yeah Pheebs?"

"Can I ask you a question?" I nodded in response and pulled Phoebe over to the edge of the trees. "Um, so how are you and Arnold?" Phoebe had a knowing look in her eyes, so I just raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh C'mon!"

"OK." I grinned. "We are great, Pheebs. He told me he loves me. Can you believe that!"

"Oh, believe me I can. Sooo, did you and...ice cream...mix your flavors?" My mouth hung open and my cheeks reddened.

"Pheebs! NO we haven't. Criminy. I can't believe out of the two of us, you are the one to...mix your flavors first." I mean people have told me that I would someday make a very...sexual being when I was older. It's not something I was really listening to, honestly. I mean seriously, I was twelve when I was told that.

"I must admit, even I was surprised once I thought about it. But I must tell you...mixing our flavors.. is quite fun.

I bent over with laughter, my gut aching after a minute. "OK Pheebs, I do not need to know about you and Geraldo. And I wont deny that it probably is fun. I'm just not one to rush into things. And besides, as much as it may annoy me sometimes, Arnold is a goody-two-shoes. He would probably want to wait."

Phoebe sighed with a small smile. "I must concur."

We made our way back to the camp, laughing about Phoebe's choice of words. After a while we all decided to go to bed early, so we could get up and pack.

Each in our own tents, Arnold propped himself up on his elbow, while I cuddled in closer to his bare chest. (he chose to just sleep in shorts). "Hey Helga?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too."

**so there we go:) I mean, I might to a second chapter or an epilogue or something but it depends on you guys. I wasn't sure where to end it, so I just figured this would be a nice spot. Soooo epilogue? Yes? No? It's up to you guys:) hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
